


A Surplus of Bandannas

by OpalliteGlass



Category: overwatch
Genre: Bandannas, Bondage, Cockrings, Gags, M/M, group bondage (solo)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Jesse mouths off about not having a Deadlock bandanna, and his new gang brothers are happy to lend him their own.





	A Surplus of Bandannas

“Who do I have to shoot to get a drink in here?” Jesse drawled, kicking his feet up on the rickety wooden table in front of him. “Talk about a cold welcome...” He spat onto the concrete floor, earning angry glares from his fellow Deadlock gang members.

A man with a black, well-trimmed beard and extremely bright blue eyes leaned across the table, jabbing an accusatory finger at the cowboy.

“Listen greenhorn...” He growled, resisting the urge to deck the boy in the face. “Just because the boss likes your trigger finger doesn’t mean you don’t have to earn your stripes just like the rest a’ us.” His leather biker’s jacket had few scratches and tears, despite it’s frequent use. A sign of high-upkeep and care.

He, like the other Deadlock members, had a black bandanna around his neck, a symbol of the group.

“So you can keep yer damn boots-” He swiped the boots with the back of his hand, dropping them to the ground and earning an angry sound from Jesse. “Off the table.”

“What, you don’t like that I shoot better than ya?” Jesse asked, feeling the eyes of the other members on him. They were pissed, it’s true. And the boys side of the hideout was always in some sort of turmoil. The men of the gang were, true to form, hyper aggressive and extremely keen to establish dominance whenever they could. In fact, this is what Jesse was trying (and failing to do right now.

“Aren’t gangmembers supposed to support each other?” Jesse cocked a smart-ass smirk at the man. “I’m sure the boss would be ashamed of you… uh...” He pretended to be at a loss for the man’s name. “Jeremy?”

“James.” The man’s voice was rife with anger. “And you’re not one of us. Not ‘till one of these is ‘round your neck.” He pulled his bandanna to emphasize it. “And it’s earned, not given.”

“I’m sure I can sweet-talk one of y’all.” Jesse winked at James. “That’s how I got into this gang, after all.”

James was swelling with rage, ready to deck the young pup for even suggesting such a thing. But a tap at his shoulder made him pause for a moment, the voice of another member whispering in his ear.

“James, if he wants a bandanna so bad...” James could hear the mischief in the voice. “Then let’s give some to ‘im.”

James’ angry face dissolved into a sly smile. “You know what? Yer right, Jesse.” The man said, loosening his bandanna, taking it in both hands. “Maybe I was a bit unfair to ya. Here, have mine.”

“Wha- really?” Jesse asked, shocked his plan had worked so well. “I mean, if ya insist.”

“Oh, I insist.” James said. “Why don’t cha stand up so I can get it on ya right?”

Jesse beamed with happiness. He was finally gonna be part of the gang! All he had to do was bust some chops with the other members. He stood, his boots clapping loudly on the ground.

“Here, allow me.” James walked behind him, looping the black cloth around Jesse’s neck and tying the knot hanging it in the classic triangle shape. The other gangmembers were starting to crowd around now, fake mumbles of agreement filling the air.

“Looks mighty fine on ya, Jesse.”

“Fits you nice, cowboy.”

“Couldn’t wear it better myself.”

Came the comments, making Jesse blush with pride.

“Thank ya, thank ya.” He rubbed the back of his head shyly. “Just happy to be part of the group, s’all.”

“In fact...” One of the gangmembers, a blonde, trim man named Will, stepped behind him. “You can have mine, too.”

Quick as a jackrabbit, Will lopped his bandanna around Jesse’s wrist, pulling them tightly behind his back. He knotted it with an expert cow-harness knot before the boy could even speak.

“Wha?” Jesse exclaimed. “What’s goin’ on!? Untie me!” He said, tugging at his wrist.

“You wanna be a part of the Deadlock so bad?” James purred, stepping forward and brushing the back of his hand against Jesse’s black leather chaps. “You need to look the part.”

James turned around to face his brothers. “I think the young pup needs more, yeah?”

The gang nodded in agreement, all moving in a swarm around Jesse as they each added their own bandanna to his body. One was balled up and shoved into his mouth, another tied through his teeth, yet another over his lower face.

“Mmph!” He shook his head, trying to dislodge the cloth even as the knots were being secured. More were cinched at his wrists, elbows, forearms, shoulders, the cloth forming tight chains as his ‘brothers’ insisted they each add their own to the fray.

A half-dozen were tied around his ankles, then his knees. He felt one of the men unzip his pants, threading his cock and balls through the hole.

“Mmmrph! Mmoph!” He screamed through the cloth, squirming from his standing-up position.

One of the men was stroking his cock as two bandannas were tied around each of his balls, looping back around the base, securing him in a makeshift cockring. Another was tied around the base itself, just for good measure it seemed.

It seemed like an eternity until the waves of gangmembers subsided, leaving Jesse bound, foot to head, in the black bandannas.

Even his fingers had be seperately wrapped and tied with their own cloth, multiple clothes were around his face, making breathing difficult and talking impossible. His boots were completely entrapped in them, and his weeping cock was staining the bandannas tied around it in precum.

Of course he was enjoying this. He’d been tied up at the farm by his friend all the time. But this was… far more intense.

“You like that, cowboy?” James asked, gripping the boy’s soft brown hair in his hands, moving Jesse’s head in a nodding fashion.

“Mmrph!” Jesse rejected the idea.

“I know ya do.” One of his hands ran the length of his cock. “Maybe next time you’ll think twice before mouthin’ off.” Then, he tipped the boy, causing him to fall bodily to the floor. Not even a moment passed before his legs were pulled behind him and secured to his hands with more bandannas, forcing into into a hogtie and arching his cock out into the air.

“Mmmmmmmmph!!!” He howled, begging through the gag for release, sexual or otherwise.

“Hush up, boy.” James growled, tying another bandanna around the boy’s eyes. “Behave yourself, and you’ll be out for breakfast tomorrow.”

Unfortunately, breakfast had been less than an hour ago.

 


End file.
